


The Time We Can't Get Back (A Meta Simmons AU)

by malcolmbrightwell



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Freelancers - Freeform, Other, POV Dexter Grif, Past Friendship, Project Freelancer, meta!simmons au, reds and blues freelancers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmbrightwell/pseuds/malcolmbrightwell
Summary: Grif has felt very far from Simmons recently but now he's starting to question how far the distance actually is between them.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1- Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I made this fic a few months back and decided what the hell might as well post it. Idk if I'll update it much after the first few chapters but if I ever get time I'd love to revisit this AU! A few of my friends helped make it with me so if you have any questions as to what has changed feel free to ask!

Grif stared at Simmons… or what he hoped was still Simmons. Grif watched as Simmons sat and sharpened his blade around the dim fire Grif managed to make. _How the fuck did we get here._ They had been trying to track down the Epsilon unit that the Reds and Blues were trying so hard to protect but at this point Grif was starting to wonder if it was even worth it. _Was he still in there? Or has Sigma taken complete control?_ Grif shook his head. He had to be. Or else this would’ve all been for nothing. Simmons growled, removing Grif from his thoughts. 

“Yea, we should probably leave soon. We don't want them to get too far ahead of us.” Simmons grunted in agreement and started to pack up their supplies. 

_I just wish we had more time._

They had been walking for about an hour when Grif’s mind started to wander. He tried so hard to ignore the memories but he started thinking back to the good times. The times where they were all just soldiers working for some small project nobody had even heard of. He thought of the times they were all in the lounge playing games and not giving a shit about anything. He remembered the time Church kept beating Tucker at arm wrestling. He remembered the time that Kai had convinced a very drunk Donut to dye his hair bright pink. He thought of all the times he and Simmons snuck into the kitchen after hours to steal a few beers and some snacks for the rest of the team. He thought of all of the times when he would just barge into Simmons' room uninvited and annoy the hell out of him because he loved the annoyed look on his face. 

_God what happened to us?_

_We were all so close… and now they’re all gone_

He wondered what had happened that made everything go to shit. He wondered what he could’ve done to prevent it. He wondered if he could’ve saved them. He wondered how bad they suffered. He wondered if his friend, _his best friend,_ was still alive. And although he didn’t like to admit it, he was starting to lose faith that Simmons was ever coming back.


	2. Part 2 - Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif has a dream that gets rudely interrupted

_“How the hell are you still asleep?”_  
Grif recognized the voice as none other than Simmons barging into his room. Grif grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at where he thought his voice was coming from. _There's no way I'm getting up early today. Not a chance._ He heard the pillow hit something that he hoped was Simmons.  
“You missed.”  
“Well it’s my day off so cut me some slack.”  
“I don’t think it’s possible for you to slack off more than you already do.”  
“Oh trust me. It’s always possible.”  
Grif pulled his covers over his head and turned away from Simmons. Simmons walked over to Grif’s bed, grabbed his arm, and started to pull him out of his bed.  
_“Get up!”_

Grif woke up to the Meta pulling him out of his sleeping bag and into the freezing snow. _Oh. It was just a dream. Dammit._ He laid in the snow for a few seconds longer, wishing he could go back to the dream. He started to think about how different things were between them now. He thought about how he just wanted to go back. _But I can’t. He’s gone. They all are._ He caught the Meta just staring at him.  
“What?”  
The Meta growled and started grabbing the rest of their supplies. Grif was getting ready to leave when something hit his back. Lying at his feet he saw the Meta’s helmet.  
“What the hell?”  
He turned to see the Meta staring at him. He growled and gestured to the helmet. Grif picked it up and examined it.  
“If your HUD isn’t working right then maybe you shouldn't throw it at me.”  
The Meta growled. Grif looked up from the helmet to see the familiar face of Simmons, but he looked so different. Grif started to study the face he used to know so well. It was almost as if he was staring at a stranger. Simmons' eyes, which were once a lively hazel, had turned dull and grey. He had a blank expression, almost as if he wasn’t there. His hair was ragged and unkept. The longer Grif looked the more he realized that his best friend was no longer there.  
_He’s actually gone. He’s-_  
Grif’s eyes started to well up in tears. It finally set in. He had been pushing off the inevitable for so long it didn’t feel real. _Until now._ He threw the helmet back at the Meta.  
_“Fix it yourself.”_  
He grabbed the rest of his supplies and stormed off. He just wanted to be alone but he realized he had been this entire time. His best friend was gone. And no matter how hard he tried, he can’t get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where updates might stop. Who knows? Knowing me, I'll probably forget about it for a few months and come back to write two more chapters then drop off the face of the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you have any questions feel free to ask!


End file.
